


An Angel's Confession with Human Disclosure

by pancastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, idk what other tags to use, im new at this, pls help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancastiel/pseuds/pancastiel
Summary: Cas tells Dean something kinda crazy right before they enter a room full of vampires. It gets a little messy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave some kudos if you liked it and some feedback or constructive criticism if you could! this is my first lil thingy posting here so sorry it's kinda super short.. hope u like it:)
> 
> follow my tumblr: pancastiel

~

"Dean." The way Cas says Dean's name, the way he's always said it when something is dire and cannot wait, causes Dean to turn.

"What, Cas? This can't wait?" Dean didn't mean for it to come out so sharp, but, Jesus, there could be a room full of vamps on the other side of the door just waiting to kill 'em.

"Unfortunately, no. I believe it's been delayed long enough." Cas clears his throat, taking a glance down before making eye contact with Dean. "I am in love you."

Dean chokes on air.

"That's all I needed to say." Cas looks at him expectantly with a raised brow, as if he mentioned that the weather was feeling just a little off today, and that was that. "Shall we go in?"

Dean doesn't know what else to do except nod and try to rid himself of the dumbfounded feeling he has as he fights the blush from rising onto his cheeks. He takes a deep breath and focuses on the task at hand. What were they fighting again? Vampires? Yeah. Vamps. Okay. Cool.

~

It’s Dean’s fault.

He needs to be more alert. He needs to be 100% there in every fight, every time, no matter what happens with a certain angel moments before. He needs to pay attention more.

But then the vamp grabs the upper hand, and Dean can fight back with nothing except his fists. A blade is kicked to his right side, too many feet away to try and reach out as the vampire clenches his hands around Dean’s throat.

An evil smirk graces his face, one that makes Dean's skin crawl all over. “It’s crazy, isn’t it?” He lets up on Dean’s throat slightly, only so that Dean can barely breathe. “Dean Winchester, the righteous man, who would die for his brother and his now-dead angel.. friend,” he throws a wink to Dean, who has no energy to feel disgusted at that, “is going to be killed by the head of a vamp’s nest. You’re gonna die at the hands of someone who’s supposed to be a regular job.”

Dean’s eyes start to close as he can feel his body slowly relaxing, can feel his heart rate slowing, slowing, slowing, as the vamp continues on, “He saves you every time, doesn’t he?” He leans down to Dean’s ear, hisses softly, “Where is your savior now?” Dean’s becoming unaware of his surroundings and thoughts and all he can think of is one specific name pushing itself through everything.

Suddenly, a weight is being lifted off of him, with a "right here" sounding somewhere in the room. Dean can’t bring himself to try and sit up or open his eyes again; his body has no fuel or motivation to do anything but pass out, so that’s what Dean does.

~

As Dean comes to, he’s back at the bunker, his bedroom, with a bag of ice wrapped in a washcloth trapped against his forehead by a band. The throbbing in his head is aided by the ice, so it isn’t as terrible as one would expect. Closer to your third hangover ever rather than getting choked out by a vampire (a fucking vampire) with marks from the others all over you.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean doesn’t freak out, squint, or even look in Cas’ general direction. He’s known him for how long; he can sense his presence as soon as he’s in the room. Dean just keeps his eyes up, not being able to handle the intense gaze to likely follow a glance at Cas. “Hey, Cas.”

“How are you feeling?” Dean’s heart aches slightly at how much Cas cares, because he just knows Cas isn’t just asking to ask. He's always known that. He knows how Cas feels about him now, too, but, since it's been revealed.. Dean can't help but think he's maybe always known that, too.

“Well, about as great as a hunter can feel when he just took an ass-whooping from a fuckin vamp.” He tries to say it lightly, but his throat closes around certain words and it just sounds like he’s gonna start crying or choking again. Great.

A long silence follows Dean’s statement, and he can feel Cas’ eyes staring into him. Why does the only person who’s ever seen (can still see?) his soul never take his eyes off of him?

Cas takes a deep breath in before starting, “I would like to make clear that my confession does not have to mean anything.” There’s a pause, before his voice says quiet yet clear, “I understand you feel you cannot see me in that way, and that’s okay.”

Another silence for a moment, before Dean speaks. "Why did you have to do it then?"

Cas sighs. "I am not sure. I felt a sense of urgency with the amount of vampires I felt on the other side of the door, and I.." A slight cough sounds from Cas to clear his throat, "believe that caused me to say it when I did."

A moment passes before a mumble comes from Dean.

“Sorry? I think you might need to speak more clearly, Dean.” He can almost hear the head tilt in the way Cas says that, and Cas really needs to stop overusing Dean’s name because he really likes how it sounds coming off of Cas’ tongue and oh god now Dean is thinking about Cas’ tongue Jesus fucking Christ-

“Dean.”

Cas says that so commandingly Dean can’t help but look over at him now, and he notices Cas is sitting on the chair in Dean’s room. The one that Dean didn’t exactly used to have, but started putting in there totally not for the one preoccupying the seat. It’s just.. Nice decoration.

His eyes are locked onto Cas’ as he says, “I could.. uh.. I could, y'know, see you.. Y'know, in that way.” He clears his throat before continuing, “In fact, uh, I uh, do.. See you.. That way.” God, Dean sounds like such a wimp. How did Cas admit it with so much self-assurance? He just.. How did he just tell Dean?

Cas sighs, and this one sounds.. sad. “Dean, please. I know that this makes you uncomfortable. You do not need to lie to me to spare my feelings.” Cas has now broken their eye contact, and he’s moving across the room to Dean’s door. Oh god, he’s leaving? Cas thinks Dean doesn’t want him? Jesus, fuck, what does he do what can he do fuck fuck fuck-

“Kiss me!” Dean jolts up into an upright sitting position and shouts, and it’s so much more desperate than he’ll ever admit, but he.. He couldn’t have Cas leaving, especially under these circumstances. Dean.. He wouldn’t be too happy with himself.

Cas looks to him with the curiosity and intensity that first intrigued Dean when they met at that barn. Dean breathes heavily before speaking. “Please. If, you, uh, you want to.”

Without breaking eye contact, Cas moves toward Dean, and suddenly all Dean is breathing in is Cas Cas Cas and he can’t get enough. Their lips touch, and Dean crumbles. It’s slow, it’s tender, it’s every cliché in the book, but Dean doesn’t care. It’s with Cas. With his Cas.

They pull back, and Dean thinks that Cas’ eyes have never looked bluer (ugh, he's making himself gag) as they lay down together. Eventually, Dean’s head is on Cas’ chest, eyes closed as he’s just listening to him breathing. Cautiously, slowly, Dean searches blindly for the hand that’s not running through his hair and intertwines their fingers.

“Cas, are we gonna be okay?” It’s quiet, after a while of being in each other’s space. Cas responds with a kiss to the top of Dean’s head and a squeeze of his hand, and Dean decides with still closed eyes and a small smile as he drifts off that yeah, they will be.


End file.
